Compañera Eterna
by Camila Love Romance
Summary: Edward deja a bella y alice a jasper , un misterio por descubrir y un amor por nacer Soy nueva piedad
1. Chapter 1

Jasper P.O.V

Ya había pasado un año desde que Alice me dejo, y sinceramente los supere más rápido de lo que creí, comienzo a pensar que nunca la ame y solo fue una ilusión , pero eso ya no importa porque ella tampoco me amo , ya no me preocupa , lo que me preocupa es Bella , Alice la utilizaba como barbie y Edward como mascota , los único que se preocupaban por ella eran Emmett y Rosalie porque aunque no lo demuestre siempre la quiso como a una hermana ... Me siento tan culpable con lo que paso en su cumpleaños, en ese momento no tenía mi sed controlada pero ahora SI , estoy pensando en visitarla para saber cómo esta pero no me quiero cruzar con los Cullens, ahora estoy viviendo con mis viejos amigos Peter y Charlotte , los había extrañado tanto pero Alice no me dejaba verlos porque ellos se alimentan de humanos, simplemente le daba asco estar en presencia de ellos , otro defecto para agregar a la lista ¡!

En ese momento entra Peter con su esposa (Charlotte)

P: Mayor, estuvimos investigando y las personas del pueblo de Forks dicen que los Cullen se fueron hace ya un año, también pregunte por Bella Swan pero dicen no conocer a nadie con ese nombre, el Jefe Swan dice no tener una hija y que nunca se caso, después fuimos con René, pero dijo lo mismo que Charlie , la pequeña humana les mintió Mayor

J: Es imposible, wow, mira que burlar dones es difícil pero manipularlos a tu favor es mucho más difícil

P: porque no contactas a los Cullen, tal vez sepan algo se la hayan llevado con ella

J: sabes donde están viviendo

P: con los Denalie

J: es tiempo de hacerles una visita

Algo estaba pasando y yo iba a averiguar que era

Al acercarme a la casa , comienzo a sentir sus emociones TRIZTEZA DOLOR CULPA , Todas son malas , que habrá pasado ¿?, pero lo más raro bella no estaba con ellos , al llegar todos estaban afuera esperándome , la primera en saludarme fue Rose , luego Esme , Carlisle , Emmett y luego Alice que me trato de besar , pero yo me aleje , primero me dice que no me ama y ahora me trata de besas ella si está loca , luego me saludo Edward con un seco hola , como no si casi me como a su novia

J: podemos hablar

C: claro entremos, pero ellos son ¿?

J: mis amigos Peter y Charlotte y entran conmigo

E: claro no hay problema, pasen

AL entrar nos acomodamos en los sillones aunque no hiciera falta, la primera en hablar fue rose

R: y de que quieres hablar?

J: de bella

Al decir eso puede sentir como todos se tensaban

J: lo que pasa es que yo me sentía culpable por lo que hice entonces le pedí a Peter que me averiguara como estaba , pero al ir a forks y preguntar por ustedes no estaban por lo que pregunto por bella Swan y dijeron que nunca hubo nadie con ese nombre , le preguntaron a Charlie y dice no tener ninguna hija , después Peter fue a la reserva pero tampoco la conocen , luego con la madre que nos vuelve a decir que no tiene hijas por lo que pensé que estaba con ustedes pero era ilógico que no supieran nada de ella , quería saber si tenían algo que ver

Ed: no, es totalmente ilógico, no creo que nos hayamos imaginado todo, somos vampiros

Pe: también pregunte por su comportamiento y me dijeron nada fuera de los normal, el doctor Cullen trabajando y su familia aislada como siempre

C: Alice fíjate si puedes ver a bella

Estuvo concentrada un rato y pude sentir su frustración

A: nada, es como si un muero me lo impidiera, no hay nada, pero no está muerta

Em: esto es muy raro, pero ella era de verdad, preguntaron en la escuela ¿?

Ch: si, pero tampoco hay ninguna Isabela, el preguntamos a newton pero tampoco conoce a ninguna Isabela Swan

J: yo solo quería saber si estaba con ustedes pero veo que no

Ed.: nos fuimos unos días después de su cumpleaños

Pude sentir que ese tema lo incomodaba así que decidí cambiar de tema

J: bueno… donde están los denalie

R: cazando, gracias por decirnos todo

J: no importa ahora con su permiso me retiro

Nos fuimos y mientras estaba en el bosque , comienzo a sentir ruidos , sabía que había alguien pero ese alguien es muy rápido tan rápido que yo siendo vampiro apenas lo veía, empezó rodeándome , para luego parar y dejarme que lo/a vea , sin embargo no pude creer que estuviera adelante mío simplemente quede en shock

X: Hola Jasper


	2. Chapter 2

P.o.v bella

Hace un año que los Cullen me dejaron, de que Jasper me ataco , recuerdo que estuve deprimida tanto tiempo , que sufrí al pensar que Edward no me quería no me amaba , que tonta fui , creí que podría tener algo con él , al ponerme a pensar éramos tan diferentes al llegar a forks era diferente me reprimía tanto para poder estar a su altura que me olvide de ser yo misma , cuando logre comprender que nunca lo ame solo fue una ilusión.

Comencé a recordar el día que ellos llegaron

FLASHBACK

Acababa de superar a Edward era un día relativamente normal, nada en especial , solo tarea estudiar , el perrito faldero de Mike junto a sus seguidores Taylor y el nuevo Colín , eran tan irritantes

Un ruido en la planta baja llamo mi atención, pero Charlie se fue a Seattle por un caso , agarre el bate de beisbol y baje , al llegar todo está tirado fotos , el sillón , TODO , un voz me saco de mis pensamientos

X: Aquí esta ¡!

Era un hombre, no tendría más de treinta y pico de años, cabello rubio y ojos color miel, a su lado había un chico más o menos de mi edad, un poco más grande pelo negro y ojos negros

X2: No es ella, mira la foto

X: es ella Hola (dijo dirigiéndose a mi)

B: em….

X: soy Gastón y el es Ramiro

R: creo que sigue confundida

B: si…. Por favor explíquenme

G: bueno, es bastante complicado pero tu eres especial

Si era especial, fui novia de un vampiro mi mejor amigo es un licántropo y no me afecta el don de mi ex novio en cierta forma era especial

B: lose, especial soy, especialmente rara

G: no, es complicado de explicar pero tienes 17 años y eres hija de Andrew y Anastasia Waintraub,

B: no, no es verdad, mis padres son Charlie y René

No podía ser verdad, no yo me crie con Charlie René tengo fotos de bebe , nos es verdad te están mintiendo , porque no he llamado a la policía aun ¿?

R: es verdad solo que eres tan estúpida e ingenua como para verla

B: A QUIEN LE DICES ESTUPIDA, MIRA NO TENGO IDEA DE QUIEN SEAS PERO NO TIENES EL DERECHO DE TRATARME ASI, EN TODO CASO EL ESTUPIDO SOS VOS Y MEJOR TE CALLAS PORQUE SINO TE VOY A CORTAR ALGO DE SUMA IMPORTANCIA PARA LO HOMBRES, CLARO SI ES QUE TE PUEDO LLAMAR ASI

Para ese momento Ramiro estaba escondido detrás de Gastón que parecía que en cualquier momento caería al piso de tanto reír, y en ese momento me di cuenta de que seguía con el bate en la mano y lo había agitado mientras gritaba

G: wow, eso es carácter mira que para asustar a Ramiro hay que hacer tanto

B: lo siento, pero me explicaran que es eso de que no soy hija de mi padre

G: Bueno tus padres son grandes magos , demasiados poderosos , cuando se enamoraron , se casaron y vivieron solos te tuvieron y se dieron cuenta que eras la elegida , no saben cómo la noticia corrito por todo el pueblo , y tú estabas en grande peligro , por lo que hicieron un hechizo en el que te cambiaban el aspecto y te sumaban un año de edad , te trajeron aquí a forks donde Charlie y René te encontraron y te adoptaron , el resto de la historia ya la saber pero tienes que volver con tu familia

B: me estás diciendo que yo no soy como soy ¿?

R: exacto, tenemos la forma de que reviertas el hechizo, pero tienes que colaborar y creernos

B: está bien vamos a mi cuarto

Al llegar a mi cuarto, entraron y comenzaron a poner el acolchado en el suelo luego un espejo enfrente y me llamaron

B: que hago ¿?

G: bueno te pones delante del espejo y crees que puedes, hasta que sientas que eres diferente

B: okey…

Cerré los ojos y comencé a pensar _creo que puedo, creo que puedo _y luego sentí como si algo saliera de mi cuerpo y note como mi pelo se hacía más largo mi cuerpo cambiaba …

Al terminar abrí los ojos y no pude creer lo que vi, era yo sí pero mi pelo era negro, con reflejos marrón obscuro y mis ojos celeste agua con el borde bien negro mi cuerpo era mucho más lindo que el de Rosalie y hay que superarla, pero seguí siendo yo, solo que más linda

Fin Flash Back

Así fue como les creí me explicaron que los de mi raza eran muchos mas rápidos agiles fuertes y lindo que los vampiros , licántropos , pero que nos habíamos extinguido hace muchos años y la únicas familias que quedaban eran la mía y ellos , me llevaron con mis padres y ellos eran perfectos mi madre era Rubia, de ojos miel y mi padre era de pelo color negro y ojos Azules y acabo de enterarme de que tenía un hermano Era Rubio, de ojos azules y perfecto como todos , también me contaron que yo era la más poderosa de nuestra especie LOS FLIGHTERS , tenía todos los poderes que podían existir y el don de copiar poderes y maximizarlos era maravilloso correr el aire , ME ENCANTA

Me tomo poco tiempo crear lazos con mi familia fue como si nunca me hubiera ido me recibieron tan bien, acabamos de mudarnos A Alaska, estaba corriendo por el bosque y veo a alguien muy familiar era JASPER , corrí hacia él y le di vueltas luego pare y deje que me vea y le dije

B:Hola Jasper


	3. Capítulo 3

Jasper P.V.O

X: Hola Jasper

J: Bella ¿?

Esto no podía ser cierto ella no existía, no era real, pero los vampiros no pueden alucinar, entonces ella estaba aquí

B: no lo puedo creer volver a encontrarnos, no sabes cuánto te extrañe

Y sin decir nada, mas en un pestañeo estaba delante de mí abrazándome era tan cálida pero estaba diferente, hermosa su cabello ahora era negro con mechas marrón oscuro, sus ojos celestes agua y su cuerpo era mejor que el de rose, no lo podía creer, pero era real y no lo podía negar

J: Yo también, sé que no es el momento pero Lo siento tanto

B: Porque ¿? , si tú nunca has hecho nada como para pedirme perdón

J: si fue mi culpa que todos se fueran lo del cumpleaños, que Edward te dejara es toda mi culpa

No podía creer que me dijera que no tenia porque pedirle perdón, si yo era el culpable de todo, levante la vista para verla y sus ojos solo reflejaban asombro

B: no tienes de que culparte, esa decisión la tomaron ellos, yo nunca te culpe de nada ni de que me trataras de matar, era una humana torpe

No se me paso por alto el ERA, pero eso estaba a simple vista era demasiado hermosa más que nosotros y hay que superarnos

B: y Alice creía que nunca se alejaban uno del otro, me encantaría verla de nuevo, la extrañe tanto a todos hasta a Rosalie y eso es llegar al extremo

J: te parece si vamos a mi casa y hablamos mas cómodos, digo estamos en medio del bosque

B: claro me parece bien, te sigo

SI como si pudiera seguirme, somos demasiado rápidos pero si quiero quien soy yo para negarme

Isabela P.O.V

Pude ver que al decirle que lo seguía sonreía con burla, bueno si lo quiere así vamos a mostrarle como se hacen las cosas

J: claro sígueme

Y sin más se dedico a correr, era lento iba prácticamente caminando, si pensarlo dos veces lo pase y me miro con sorpresa, pero no le di importancia y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado

J: como hiciste eso

B: veo que tenemos mucho de qué hablar

J: si demasiado, entra

Al entrar me quede asombrada, era una casa muy linda (**foto en mi perfil)** era lujosa como todas las casas de los Cullen, pero me pregunto por qué no están

J: siéntate, bueno quien empieza

B: tu, me parece que primero al relajado y después la bomba

J: okey… cuando me sacaron de la casa en tu cumpleaños y volví a tener conocimiento de lo que hacia esta muy arrepentido pero no me atrevía a volver y tratar de lastimarte, entonces sale Emmett y me dice que Edward estaba muy enojado como no trate de matar a su novia , luego vino Alice y me dijo que no me amaba , que me tenía que ir , me lastimo mucho pero cuando me fui con unos amigos Peter y su esposa Charlotte me di cuenta de que nunca la ame , fue todo una ilusión pero no puedo creer que siendo empático me allá engañado

B: lo siento mucho, enserio pero te dijo algo mas cuanto te dejo porque sé que no me estas contando todo

J: si me dijo que no podía soportar mas mis problemas de autocontrol y que era más mi niñera que mi esposa eso fue lo que más me lastimo, sufrí mucho

B: es una perra, no lo puedo creer ella también tuvo sus problemas al principio me duele mucho saber que mi mejor amiga es así, se que para ella era una barbie nada mas pero yo si aprendía a quererla, la quiero mucho y me duele saber que ella es así

J: bueno vasta de lamentos cuéntame tu historia

B: un año después de que me dejaran estaba sola en mi casa, cuando escucho un ruido en la sale, Charlie no estaba y lo único que había para protegerme era un bate de beisbol , cuando lo agarre sentí voces y baje al mirar estaba todo tirado y había dos hombres muy hermosos pensé que eran vampiros pero en vez de matarme empezaron a hablar entre ellos diciendo que yo era alguien y mirando una foto

Pare el relato para mirar a Jasper que estaba entre curioso y asombrado?

J: sigue, quiero saber

B: bueno , comenzaron a decirme que era la elegida que no era hija ni de Charlie ni de René que era hija de Andrew y Anastasia Waintraub, no le creí pero luego de hablar un rato los hice pasar a mi cuarto y esto paso me quede así como me ves

Jasper P.O.V

J: si pero que eres ellos te hicieron así

B: no yo soy así de nacimiento, soy una especia diferente a la tuya pero mucho mejor más fuerte rápido agiles pero fuimos extinguidos hace mucho tiempo menos mi familia y los hombres de mi casa, tengo infinidad de dones, soy la más poderosa de mi especie

NO podía ser cierto, bueno básicamente no podía decir eso porque la tengo aquí conmigo y no está mintiendo, pero no lo podía creer la elegida

Cuando iba a hablar la puerta se abrió dando paso a Peter y Charlotte

P: quien es ella ¿?

Y antes de que pudiera hablar se había abalanzado sobre ella pero mágicamente apareció en la otra punta de la sala esquivando perfectamente el ataque de Peter

B: Muchos gusto me llamo Isabela Waintraub, un gusto conocerte

Me sorprendí de que sonriera amistosamente y no estuviera en pose amenazante como Peter igual decidí intervenir

J: Peter ella es Isabela Swan La humana

C: no puede ser la foto…, no es ella

J: es una larga historia, pero es su decisión contarla Bella ¿?

B: claro no hay problema pero porque no se relajan un poco no le hare daño lo juro Jasper me importa y su familia es intocable pero no dudare ni un segundo en matarte si me molestas nos sentamos

NO podía creer que todo eso lo dijera sonriendo, pero eso es lo que siempre me gusto de ella era una caja de sorpresas, nunca sabias como iba a reaccionar


	4. Chapter 4

Isabela P.O.V

Después de explicar otra vez la historia la sala quedo en un silencio incomodo, bueno no es que te enteras de que hay una especie nueva todos los días pero para ser seres inhumanos no pensé que estarían tan sorprendidos

Decidí romper el silencio

B: Bueno… yo me tengo que ir, mi familia debe estar preocupada, fue un gusto volver a verte

J: si… Em… yo quería…. Yo….

Me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de preguntarme algo, por lo que decidí animarlo

B: dime

J: quería saber si hablaras con los Cullen, digo como viniste y me dijiste que los extrañabas

B: no lose… pero igual nos veremos en el colegio, supongo que iras

Y en ese momento hablo Peter que hasta ahora había estado callado

P: si iremos

Por más que les haya explicado todo no dejaba de tener esa pose y vos amenazante que si te voy a ser sincera no me da más que risa con solo pensarlo lo puedo matar no creo que se atreva a hacer algo que perjudique a su esposa no ¿?

Y justo en ese momento se escucho el ruido de la puerta cerrarse de un portazo y al segundo tenia a Edward tirándose encima de jazz no se que fue pero si darme cuenta ya había encerrado a Edward en mi escudo

J: estoy bien, déjalo

B: está bien pero primero

Me volví a mirar a ese niño malcriado que estaba en mi escudo y le dije

B: si te suelto te vas a sentar tranquilo en el sillón y vamos a hablar como personas civilizadas y no como animales salvajes, porque si no te juro que pasaras a ser mujer

Y en cuanto termine de decir eso se escucho la ruidosa risa de Emmett, no me había dado cuenta de que estaban todos los Cullen y las denalie en la casa y que me miraban con sorpresa, alegría shock, demasiadas emociones

Cuando se sentaron todos, si digo todos porque los demás decidieron escuchar

B: okey quien empieza elijan ustedes

A: Bella ¿?

B: si, soy bella ahora dejen de hacer preguntas estúpidas y vallamos al grano, primero les cuento yo, soy una especie mágica que ustedes no conocen listo ahora ustedes

No sé porque pero no confiaba en ellos, me parecía que si les decía algo ellos iban a perjudicar todo me iban a volver a poner en peligro y mi familia estaba incluida nunca lo permitiría

E: mi amor perdóname, por favor yo solo te deje para que estuvieras segura, perdón mi amor

B: pero hay algo que espero que puedas entender, yo ya no te amo Edward no quiero volver contigo

Edward P.O.V

YO YA NO TE AMO…. YO YA NO TE AMO…. YO YA NO TE AMO….

Esas palabras se repetían en mi mente sin que yo lo quisiera, no podía ser así, no era así, justo en este momento recordé cuando vimos a bella con Jasper

FLASH BACK

_Jasper se había ido dejándonos en shock, no podía ser que hayamos inventado o imaginado todo, bella si era real, decidimos buscar a Jasper y pedirle si podíamos ayudar con la búsqueda o lo que fuera _

_Estábamos fuera de la casa de Jasper cuando sentimos otro olor, no era humano, pero tampoco de vampiro, al darme cuenta de que todos pensaban lo mismo decidimos entrar a ver qué pasaba y que sorpresa me lleve al ver a MI bella con Jasper, no era que no sabía dónde estaba, los celos me carcomían por dentro no lo pude soportar mas, cerré la puerta de un portazo y me abalance sobre Jasper _

FIN FLASH BACK

Solo me fui porque quería que estuviera segura y solo me arrepentí, pero era MIA y nadie me la iba a sacar así tuviera que matar para conseguirlo era MIA

Alice P.O.V

Porque miera tenía que aparecer , nadie la extraña ni quiere , solo es una mocosa , humana… buena ahora no es humana , podrá ser hermosa y todo lo que quiera pero me robo a Edward el es mío y siempre me prestaba atención a mí y hacia lo que yo quería era su hermana favorita , pero yo quiero ser mas y esa …. Cosa llego y me, lo quieto así como así, fingí quererla y ser su amiga pero no cada día se juntaban mas y a mí me dejaba de lado

Por otro lado estaba Jasper , nunca lo ame ni lo quise , era más su niñera y sinceramente me importaba muy poco lo que hiciera o dejara de hacer , pero no quería estar sola a parte al principio me dio pena solo y controlado por una mujer , lástima que volvió a ser controlado por una mujer , como me gustaba jugar con él hacia lo que yo quería era como un muñeco al igual que esa cosa , pero ese día y el delis que tuvo en el cumpleaños paso la línea ya no soportaba estar atada a él , aunque debo admitir que extraño a mi muñeco él es mi pertenencia por sacarlo de esa horrible dieta

Lo único que atine a preguntar fue

A: bella ¿?

Compréndanme estaba en shock total, había vuelto para volver a arruinarme la vida, como les digo es una arpía

Isabela P.O.V

En el momento en que dije eso me arrepentí, simplemente se quedo callado y con una mirada de "voy a matar a cualquiera que se me acerque ´´ , justo en ese momento Jasper se acerco a mí y me abrazo ¿? Que está pasando aquí

Lo mire preguntándole porque lo hacía y al oído me dije

J: tus ojos están tristes, no me gusta verte así cariño

Y ese apodo fue la gota que rebalso el vaso, Edward ataco a Jasper y comenzaron a pelear, todavía en shock y sin poder hacer vi como Edward gritaba "ELLA ES MIA'' y todo se volvió negro

Cuando comencé a abrí los ojos lo primero que vi fue la hermosa cara de Jasper, alto HERMOSA ¿? Este desmayo me hizo muy mal, al instante en que vio como me despertaba me pregunto

J: estas bien linda ¿?

Aun sin poder responderle, me senté y mire a mi alrededor estábamos solos

B: donde están todos ¿?

J: los eche… apenas vi como te desmayabas los eche aunque no se quisieran ir , Peter y Charlotte me ayudaron , solo quiero que estés bien

B: estoy bien, suelo tener estos desmayos cuanto estoy nerviosa o muy angustiada como recién no debí haber dicho nada

J: está bien, fui yo el que te abrazo, aun sabiendo que Edward estaba enojado y celoso desde que entro en la casa, yo solo te vi triste y no lo pude soportar cariño

B: no importa, gracias si estaba triste arrepentida, solo te puedo hacer una pregunta ¿?

J: Claro cariño

B: porque me dices Cariño ¿?

J: no te gusta… lo siento lo digo sin pensar dejare de hacerlo si tu quieres, solo no lo pensé

En realidad me encantaba el apodo, pero tenía curiosidad no quería que dejara de hacerlos me hacía sentir quería protegida no entiendo bien porque pero era una sensación muy agradable

B: no Jasper, enserio me gusta mucho, solo tenía curiosidad, no lo dejes de hacer, otra cosa donde están Peter y Charlotte

J: están controlando a los Cullen, para que no pasen, no quiero que te sientas mal otra vez, quédate hoy dale mañana te vas llama a tu casa no se pero por favor quédate al menos no estaré preocupado

B: Jas no soy una frágil humana ya no

J: lose, pero no lo puedo evitar cariño es un instinto

B, gracias enserio Jasper gracias

Y lo abrase no se que fue pero la sensación de protección y calidez , me encantaba.


End file.
